culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead of Winter
| music = Richard Einhorn | cinematography = Jan Weincke | editing = Rick Shaine | studio = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | distributor = MGM Entertainment Co. United Artists | released = | runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $2,413,427 (USA) | preceded_by = | followed_by = }} Dead of Winter is a 1987 American horror thriller film directed by Arthur Penn and is a loose remake of the 1945 film My Name Is Julia Ross. It stars Mary Steenburgen, who plays three roles. Plot On a snowy night, a woman enters a train station on New Year's Eve to retrieve a satchel full of cash, from a coin-operated storage locker. Later that night, she drives into an empty parking lot, and exits the car to place a call. As she anxiously smokes, she makes a phone call, and tells the other party she'll wait only a few more minutes. After she gets back in her car, a man is seen in the rear-view mirror, in the backseat, unbeknownst to her. When she catches sight of hin, she's strangled, and her left ring finger is removed. In New York, struggling actress Katie McGovern (Mary Steenburgen) lives in a cramped apartment, with her out-of-work photographer husband, Rob Sweeney (William Russ). Her visiting brother, Roland (Mark Malone), makes the small space even more confining. The couple's behind on rent and other bills, so, Katie feels the pinch to get an acting job which will help them, financially. Looking through a list of casting calls, Katie circles one: a vaguely-worded description for a lead actress, who must be available immediately, and willing to travel. At the open-call audition, in a room full of other women aspiring for the job, Katie's called in to be interviewd by a Mr. Murray (Roddy McDowall), who hires her immediately. The pair drive upstate into the midst of a raging snow storm. When they arrive at the secluded home of Dr. Joseph Lewis (Jan Rubeš), he graciously welcomes her. Dr. Lewis is a parapalegic, confined to a wheelchair. He gives her a cursory tour of the house, which features a number of trophies from his hunting days, including 2 massive, stuffed polar bears. Katie asks to use the phone to call Rob, but finds it has no dial tone. Dr. Lewis surmises the storm must've downed the lines, and Mr. Murray would drive her into town in the morning to make her call, if necessary. Dr. Lewis explains that Katie's been hired to replace Julie Rose, an actress who had a nervous breakdown during a film shoot, and was picked due to her physical resemblance, as the plan is to still utilise the footage shot by Julie, with new footage of Katie. When Katie sees pictures of Julie Rose, she's stunned by the resemblance, exclaiming, "I could be her sister!" Dr. Lewis (who's professionally retired from his field, and now is an investor in this independent film), says a test-reel on videotape will be shot tomorrow, which the director will view when he arrives. The following day, Mr. Murray tries to drive Katie into town to make her phone call, but his car will not start. Mr. Murray cuts and dyes Katie's hair to match the photos of Julie. Asked how they met, Mr. Murray explains that Dr. Lewis was his psychiatrist. The shoot goes well. Katie's lines all seem to eerily describe the attack seen at the film's beginning. Mr. Murray sneaks out and reconnects the car's ignition. He drives to a house, where a woman, whose face is never shown, watches him from her upstairs window. Mr. Murray slips the videotape through the mail slot. The unseen woman sits down, facing a screen, and watches the video of Katie. After the test footage ends, Dr. Lewis appears on the video to tell the anonymous woman-viewer they need to meet, and he'll contact her soon. The next morning, Katie finds a notebook with Polaroids of Julie's corpse. Horrified, she confronts Dr. Lewis, who explains that Julie's breakdown ended with her suicide. In the parlour, Katie's startled by a pop in the fireplace, where she sees her driver's license burning. Unable to retrieve it, she rushes to her room and finds all of her ID is missing from her wallet. Katie flees the house without a coat. The weather's so ferocious, she ends up crawling to the top of a hill where, to her horror, she looks up to see Mr. Murray, who tells her Dr. Lewis is worried, and is waiting for her. Back at the house, Dr. Lewis pretends her imagination is running wild. Katie realizes that Mr. Murray has drugged her hot chocolate. In her room, she barricades the door with furniture before she passes out. As she sleeps, Mr. Murray enters her room from behind a full-length mirror. Katie wakes up in a fresh sleeping gown with a bandaged hand. She peels off the bandages to find her left ring finger has been removed, and screams in horror. Her barricade undisturbed, Katie quickly finds the secret door and a staircase to the attic, which has a working phone. She calls Rob and explains that they are going to kill her. Rob asks where she is, but Katie can only remember vague landmarks about the drive upstate. Rob orders her to call the police, which she does. As she collapses, she sees the body of Julie Rose. Mr. Murray arrives and rips the handset out of the phone, taking her back downstairs to Dr. Lewis. As Dr. Lewis redresses her finger, he explains that Julie was involved in a vicious family feud with her sister, Evelyn. As a radical therapy, Dr. Lewis had convinced her to blackmail her sister, theorizing that it would help her achieve a catharsis. He was pleased with Julie's progress, but did not expect Evelyn to kill her, ordering the hit man to take her finger as proof. During his explanation, the police arrive. Katie is confused from a sedative and Dr. Lewis claims that she is his patient, so the police leave without much of an investigation. Meanwhile, Rob and Roland have begun to drive upstate, using the handful of clues they have to try to locate Katie. Katie wakes to find Evelyn standing over her. Dr. Lewis offers her as proof that Julie is still alive, to continue the blackmail. Katie fakes an escape attempt, luring Dr. Lewis and Mr. Murray out of the house. She pleads with Evelyn to help her escape, but Evelyn is convinced she is really Julie and attacks her. Katie kills Evelyn and poses as her to try to escape. Mr. Murray realizes the ruse, but Katie stabs him in the neck. Dr. Lewis is also not fooled by the disguise and lunges at Katie from his wheelchair. Using a fire poker as a crutch, he follows her upstairs and eventually into the attic, where Katie manages to kill him. Rob and Roland arrive with the police, having convinced them to revisit the house. Cast * Mary Steenburgen as Julie Rose / Katie McGovern / Evelyn * Roddy McDowall as Mr. Murray * Jan Rubeš as Dr. Joseph Lewis * William Russ as Rob Sweeney * Ken Pogue as Officer Mullavy * Wayne Robson as Officer Huntley * Mark Malone as Roland McGovern * Michael Copeman as Highway Patrolman * Sam Malkin as Gas Jock * Pamela Moller as Woman at audition * Dwayne McLean as Killer * Paul Welsh as New Year's Eve reveler Production Despite the credits, Arthur Penn was not the film's original director. Co-writer Marc Shmuger—a classmate and friend of Penn's son Matthew—began directing but soon ran into difficulties. Producer John Bloomgarden took over directing in the interim. Studio executive Alan Ladd, Jr. asked Penn—who had brought the project to the studio's attention—to direct. Penn reluctantly agreed. The movie was filmed on location in Ontario, Canada. Reception Critical response Dead of Winter has an 82% freshness rating on Rotten Tomatoes.Rotten Tomatoes In Janet Maslin's review for The New York Times, she wrote, "When a director approaches Gothic horror with this much enthusiasm, the results are bound to be as merry as they are frightening. So audiences for Arthur Penn's Dead of Winter are in for a hair-raising treat."Maslin, Janet (February 6, 1987). 'Dead of Winter' A Gothic Horror Tale', The New York Times. Roger Ebert concluded that, "The movie itself is finally just an exercise in silliness – great effort to little avail – but the actors have fun with it, the sets work and there are one or two moments with perfect surprises."Ebert, Roger (February 6, 1987). Dead of Winter. Writing for The Washington Post, Paul Attanasio asserts that Steenburgen "manages with élan an assignment that has her playing three parts". He faulted the lengthy build up to the final confrontation, "An hour's worth of exposition is a long wait, and if the payoff isn't quite worth it, it is fun. After nine yards of soggy oatmeal, you're reintroduced to the pleasures of an old-fashioned haunted house."Attanasio, Paul (February 6, 1987). "Dead of Winter" The Washington Post. The staff review of the film in Variety found Rubeš to be lacking as the villain, "Steenburgen and McDowall are the adversaries to follow, even though it would seem more likely that the wheel-chair bound doctor (Jan Rubes) should be the one to watch. Rubes is simply not sinister enough to be the mastermind behind this scheme."Staff (December 31, 1986) "Dead of Winter" Variety. References External links * * * Category:1987 films Category:1980s psychological thriller films Category:American film remakes Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Arthur Penn Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Films about actors